geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain Hell
Rain Hell is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by Epsilon and 7 other players and verified by ISwagzZillaI. It was rated in Update 2.0. It is considered one of the worst mega-collaborations ever, along with Hallucinations, although its decoration is quite good. Gameplay * 0-11% (Epsilon): The level starts with an annoying but simple ball section with a few trolls. Next, the player goes into a confusing wave segment with fake walls and gravity portals. Near the beginning, the player must take the bottom route and go through fake blocks as taking the top route will result in a crash due to two small fading blocks. * 12-26% (Cheesy): The player goes into a mildly difficult ball section with some trolls. They need to click the right jump orbs; otherwise, they will crash. Then the player goes into a very easy mini UFO section with pink orbs between spikes. A voice in the background will say: "Let the bass kick." * 27-39%: The beat drops and the player is taken into simple Nine Circles like wave sections with minor fakes. * 39-49%: After the final wave section is over, the player goes into a cube, then a UFO, a difficult mini cube with memory, a ship with a fake monster, and finally a wave with a fake pillar. This segment is really difficult and can cause the player to crash if they don't have enough memory. * 49-57% (Rlsty): After that very difficult memory section, the player goes into a cube, with a jump in triple speed, then a moderately difficult mini maze cube. * 57-60%: Then, they go into an easier and less repetitive ball section with minor memory. * 60-67% (Acbnt): After the ball goes into an easy UFO segment which starts of mini, then goes into normal size, with a not too hard jump over a triple spike. * 67-69%: The player goes into an extremely easy and short maze cube section before the hardest part of the level. * 69-86%: The hardest part of the level comes. An extremely difficult epileptic triple speed wave segment flashing black and white. The player needs to be extremely aware of the flashing obstacles so they don't crash. The wave is in various forms and sizes. * 86-91%: After that exceedingly difficult epileptic wave, the player goes into a slightly simple mixed dual part with both ship and UFO. This part is invisible most of the time, so the player has to be careful. * 91-96%: Then the player goes into a very simple swing copter section. All that is in your way is some pillars and saw-blades. * 96-100% (Epsilon): The last part is a free mini cube. The player does not have to tap the orbs provided. Instead, they can just ignore them and land on some blue jump pads located just above the level. Then they will land on a "GG" block text. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 14,971 objects. * It is considered one of the worst mega-collaborations ever, along with Hallucinations. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels